


The Family Business

by 2iide_by_2iide (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Role Reversal, Alcohol, Gen, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/2iide_by_2iide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/561192.html?thread=79071016#t79071016">Supernatural, Harvelles +/ Winchesters, Jo and Ellen are hunters, the Winchesters run a bar</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

Ellen sighed gruffly as she plopped down on one of the bar stools, Jo sat down beside her, seeming much more energetic than her mother.  
Dean wiped the counter, moving over to them, "Whiskey?" He asked sympathetically.  
She nodded, "And some way to completely forget the past six hours." She leaned on the bar in exhaustion.  
Dean eyed her warily, "What were you two hunting!?" he exclaimed as he pulled out a glass for Ellen.  
"Well, at first we thought it was a werewolf. Missing hearts, maulings." Jo began to explain while Dean poured the whiskey.  
"Dean, I'm gonna go get some more beers." Sam moved over to them, muttering to him.  
"Alright." Dean sat the glass in front of Ellen and she threw it back easily.  
Jo continued, "Then we actually found the thing and silver didn't even make it flinch."  
"So, what was it?" Jo appeared to be enjoying how engrossed he was in the story, letting her words hang. Sam came over and sat a box of beers heavily on the counter, pulling out three, then he poured Ellen more whiskey. He handed a beer to Jo and Dean each, leaning against the bar to listen in.  
"The thing left pretty quick after that, laughing like a crazy bitch."  
"Don't forget it managed to stab me first." Ellen interjected flatly.  
"Oh, Ellen, you need me to help you bandage it?" Sam asked, the boys had focused back on her in concern.  
"Nah, I patched it up a while back. Still hurts like a bitch though." She added. Dean frowned a little at this.  
"We still have those pain killers in the car, Mom."  
"Nah, I been drinkin'." She held the glass up a little as evidence. There was a pause before Jo decided to keep talking.  
"We went back and did a ton of research," Jo paused to take a sip of her beer and Dean interrupted with a groan.  
"Uugh, research."  
Sam rolled his eyes and Jo went on, "We decided we had to be dealing with a succubus."  
"Hmm," Dean nodded, "How'd you catch it?"  
"I'm getting there. We knew it wasn't gonna come after us, so we had to get some bait."  
"Bait?" Sam raised and eyebrow.  
Jo grinned sharply, "Yeah, bait. We convinced a dude to go to the place where all the murders had been happening--"  
"You say convinced." Ellen snorted.  
"Anyway, he managed to lure the thing back to the hotel room, and we trapped it. Not before it scratched us up, though." Jo even seemed to lose a bit of her spark, remembering the fight.  
"We're just lucky it wasn't worse."  
"Yeah..." Jo sighed a bit, "It practically tore that guy in half." She stared blankly at the beer in her hand, Ellen rubbed her back soothingly.  
"Then- then we exercised it." Jo finished with less gusto than she started with.  
"Just like any old demon?" Dean asked curiously.  
"Yep." Ellen confirmed.  
Someone on the other end of the Roadhouse called out for a refill, "I'll go." Sam said.  
"You two should stick around a while, we'll tell you some of the things we've heard around lately." Dean said as he moved on to some of the other customers at the bar.  
Jo smiled a little then, "Ok."  
"'S not like we've got a lotta places to go."


End file.
